Cuisine
by Miss Kumi
Summary: Ou comment occuper des gennins désoeuvrés... Ou comment faire péter un câble à Iruka... Comme on me l'a fait remarquer, les persos ne sont pas à moi...
1. Chapter 1

Cuisine

Tous les ninjas débutants étaient réunis dans une salle de l'académie et attendaient, plus ou moins patiemment, que quelqu'un arrive et leur explique leur présence ici. On retrouvait les ninjas du sable Gaara, Temari et Kankuro, l'équipe 7 de Kakashi : Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura, celle 8 de Kurenai : Hinata, Kiba et Shino, celle 10 d'Asuma : Ino, Shikamaru, Choji et enfin l'équipe de Gai : Lee, Neji et Tenten. Mais ce fut Iruka qui entra alors qu'une guerre menaçait d'éclater entre Sakura et Ino, Lee, Neji et Sasuke et Kiba contre Naruto.

Alors, les jeunes, puisque aujourd'hui vos sensei ne peuvent pas s'occuper de vous, c'est à moi qu'est revenue la tâche de vous occuper. J'ai donc décidé de faire quelque chose de nouveau pour vous : des… crêpes !

Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur, sauf Gaara qui s'en fichait et Choji qui était trop heureux.

Des crêpes ? s'étouffa Sasuke. Je ne suis pas devenu ninja pour faire des crêpes !

Tous les ninjas approuvèrent, en particulier deux filles.

Bon, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'objections, clama Iruka, assez fort pour couvrir le brouhaha désapprobateur qui montait, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Mais pour pimenter un peu la chose, nous allons faire ça sous forme de concours : chaque étape de la préparation rapportera 1 point à l'équipe la plus méritante, et les meilleures crêpes seront récompensées par 2 points supplémentaires. L'équipe qui aura le plus grand nombre de points remportera évidemment la victoire.

Et c'est quoi le prix ? demanda Kiba.

Un pot de Nutella ! Et la satisfaction d'avoir écrasé les autres équipes.

Ça me va, déclara Sasuke.

Je vaincrai avec classe ! s'exclama Lee.

C'est génial ! lâcha Choji, qui, pour fêter ça, ouvrit un paquet de chips au bacon.

Vous allez voir ce que vaut le village du sable, fit Kankuro.

On va vous éclater ! crâna Kiba.

Le silence se fit aussitôt, et les gennin se toisent d'un air sombre, tendus comme pour un combat.

Voilà. Alors il faut casser 3 œufs dans le récipient qui se trouve devant vous. Pour cela…

Mais personne ne l'écoutait plus, et déjà les adolescents pressés d'en découdre, attrapent les oeufs. L'adulte ne peut que constater les dégâts.

Naruto ! J'ai dit 3 œufs ! 12 c'est trop !

Mais c'est mieux quand il y en a plus ! protesta le blond.

Baka ! lâcha Sasuke en le frappant.

Gaara, tu crois pas que le tombeau du désert c'est un peu trop pour casser des œufs ?

Pff…

Kiba, il faut enlever les coquilles, pas réduire l'œuf entier en bouillie en le fracassant au fond du saladier !

Bah vous avez dit casser des œufs…

Lee ! J'ai rien contre ton regard de flammes, mais évite de fermer le poing comme ça quand tu tiens un œuf !

Mince ! fit-il en se tapant le front du plat de sa main… pleine de jaune, sous les rires des filles.

Ino, c'est pas le moment de te faire un shampooing ! Tenten, arrête de bombarder Temari, Naruto arrête de jongler…

Il arrêta et Sakura ne dut le salut de sa robe qu'à Lee qui s'était encore fait un pari du genre si je les rattrape tous elle sortira avec moi, sauf un qu'il loupa et qui s'écrasa sur Sasuke.

Et enfin, Hinata, il n'y avait pas de poussins dans les œufs alors ARRETE DE PLEURER !

Elle éclata encore plus en sanglots et Shino envoya à Iruka un regard tellement horrible que ses lunettes ne résistèrent pas. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, grâce à Afflelou il en avait toujours une deuxième paire sur lui.

Qui aurait cru que des ninjas ne seraient même pas capables de casser des œufs convenablement ? reprit Iruka, avec une veine apparaissant sur sa tempe (ça fait un peu maillon faible, vous trouvez pas ? lol). Le point est attribué à l'équipe de… Gai !

Pourquoi ? protesta Temari. C'était la méthode de Gaara la meilleure !

Parce que les crêpes au sable, c'est croustillant mais dur à digérer.

Pff… Bande de fillettes !


	2. Farine

**Mikau32 :** Merci pour ta review tu me rassures ! Je suis fière j'ai donc bien cerné les persos

**Inurame : **Comme tu dis, et c'est pas fini ! En plus, tu viens de me donner une idée…Et merci, j'ai corrigé ! Gomen nasai à tous !

Cuisine 2

Bref, passons maintenant à la deuxième épreuve : la farine. Seulement 500g, compris Naruto ?

Oui, oui, c'est bon ! se vexa-t-il avant de partir bouder.

Bon… Commencez !

Tous les apprentis se lancèrent sur la farine, et, en quelques instants, Iruka se retrouva enveloppé dans un nuage blanc. Il entendait l'agitation, mais les sons étaient étouffés par cette brume artificielle. Aussi, lorsqu'il commença, environ 10 minutes plus tard, à entrevoir un peu l'ampleur de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il ne put réprimer un :

Oh mon dieu…

La seule chose en couleur dans la pièce étaient des points de différentes couleurs qui se baladaient un peu partout : autrement dit les yeux de nos gennins. Iruka s'en servit pour les compter, car il savait bien que n'importe quel prétexte était bon pour lui fausser compagnie, et qu'en bons ninjas ils allaient s'empresser de profiter de l'écran et de l'agitation procurés par la fumée pour s'échapper. 13/15… Problème !

Aussitôt, un gyrophare rouge s'alluma dans la tête du sensei indiquant, non pas les bières à un euro de DJ Manu, mais un signal de crise. Il repéra facilement deux points bleu vif dans un coin, donc son principal suspect était toujours présent. Il capta également deux yeux verts meurtriers, et en repéra deux autres aux cris hystériques de deux jeunes filles en train de se battre. Il compta aussi une multitude d'yeux noirs… mais arriva à reconnaître Shikamaru et Sasuke à leur allure indifférente, Kiba à quatre pattes qui cherchait Akamaru, Shino à ses nouvelles lunettes qui étaient rouge vif, rondes et énormes (j'imagine la touche qu'il a et c'est bien drôle !). En fait, il ne manquait que…

Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile (oui, moi aussi !). Les deux qui « manquaient » étaient bien sûr les Hyuga, rendus totalement invisibles grâce à leurs yeux couleur neige. Arrivé à cette conclusion, il repéra Hinata près de Shino, une petite forme blanche tremblante, puis Neji qui avait activé son byakugan pour mieux distinguer le spectacle. Spectacle dont il put déterminer la cause : Temari avait sorti son éventail géant. Galère… pensa Iruka (lol).

Ok, on se calme !

Personne ne l'entend, ou plutôt ne l'écoute.

J'AI DIT STOP ! hurla-t-il, puis, en toussant légèrement, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Temari ! Tu me ranges ce truc immédiatement ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sortir ton éventail dans un moment pareil ?

Bah c'était pour essayer de faire partir le sable des œufs… C'était Kankuro qui s'occupait de la farine…

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cinglés ? se demanda Iruka, pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux.

On dirait Hayate… fit remarquer Naruto à la ronde.

Naruto ! Content de te voir de retour parmi nous ! railla Sasuke.

Alors toi… commença Naruto.

Hey, vous deux, commencez pas ! les reprit l'adulte. Bon, pour ce qui est du point, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Les équipes 7 et 10 sont disqualifiées à cause de l'attitude de leurs membres féminins, ainsi que celle de Suna pour la même raison. La décision va donc se faire entre l'équipe de Gai et celle de Kurenai… Voyons… Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien trouver pour vous départager ?

Des combats ! s'enflamma Lee.

Euh… D'accord si tu me trouves le rapport avec les crêpes… ironisa le surveillant.

… joker…

Bon ! Quelqu'un a-t-il une autre idée ?

On tire au sort et on en parle plus… proposa Shikamaru, excédé.

Toujours le même problème qu'avec l'idée de Lee…

Mais non ! On met les petits papiers avec les noms dessus dans la farine et quelqu'un pioche… C'est logique pourtant !

Un grand silence à moitié gêné suivit cette explication, pendant laquelle tous les ninjas se regardèrent.

Bref ! lâcha Iruka en se raclant la gorge, ce qui fit que tout le monde tenta de passer outre le manque d'inventivité dont avait pour une fois fait preuve le génie. Une autre idée ?

On aurait dit Kakashi-sensei se prenant encore un bide, glissa Naruto à Sakura.

Le chewing-gum gloussa comme une pintade, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke lui lance un regard noir lui montrant qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir fait perdre le point. Le petit dernier des Uchiwa serait-il accro au Nutella ?

Moi j'aimais bien l'idée de Lee… dit Neji en regardant sa petite cousine.

J'ai dit non ! protesta Iruka. Bon, on dit jamais deux sans trois, alors qui a une idée stupide pour fermer la marche ?

Bah celui qui mange le plus de crêpes en le moins de temps ! proposa Naruto.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, admiratifs.

Eh ben, Naruto, là tu m'épates, lâcha le sensei.

C'est vrai ? demanda celui-ci, plein d'espoir.

Oui… je pensais vraiment pas que même toi tu pouvais aller aussi loin…

Baka ! cria Sasuke, ne pouvant plus retenir sa colère. On est en train de les faire, les crêpes !

Vraiment la stupidité n'a pas de limites chez toi ! hurla Sakura.

Mais euh…

Et oui, les autres n'étaient en fait ébaubis (joli mot !) que par la faculté surprenante que le blond avait pour sortir des idioties pareilles.

Bien, maintenant, grâce à Naruto, nous pouvons proposer des idées un tant soit peu intelligentes.

Héhé, vous voyez, c'est grâce à moi que…

Je le tue ou tu t'en charges ? demanda Sakura à Sasuke.

Amuse-toi.

Hé ! Non !

Bon, vous trois, quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler !

Iruka sensei ! se plaignit Choji. J'ai faim !

Oui, alors, euh…

Tout simplement, on reporte ce point discutable sur les deux points des meilleures crêpes, présenta Sasuke.

Ouais, c'est vrai que ce serait une assez bonne idée, Sasuke (j'avais juste envie de le faire mousser un peu… lol), mais ce serait injuste pour celui qui le méritait, et cela pourrait fausser la donne…

S'il faut en plus être juste… ronchonna-t-il (… ou pas !).

Iruka sensei ! s'énerva Sakura. Vous avez prévu un concours alors que vous n'avez même pas pensé à un moyen pour nous départager ? C'est complètement stupide !

Sakura ! Tu es censée respecter tes aînés ! Mais bien sûr que j'y avais pensé, c'était juste pour vous tester et… Tiens ! Je donne le point à l'équipe d'Hinata, Kiba et Shino !

Pardon ? s'exclama Neji, outré.

Pourquoi ? demanda Lee.

Bah… il y a des paquets dans votre farine, et pas dans la leur !

Lee…

Quoi, Tenten ?

Je crois que c'est l'œuf que t'avais dans les cheveux qui a goutté…

Oh non ! s'exclama celui-ci en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. A cause de ça on va perdre le point, Maître Gai ne sera pas fier de moi, Sakura va encore etc…

Neji regarda Lee avec un air apitoyé et condescendant, mais en même temps amusé et d'autoroute, tout en posant sa main sur ses yeux pour se retenir de rire, ce qui risquait de nuire à sa réputation. En effet, ce que l'on ne sait pas, c'est que Neji ne rit jamais parce que son rire est hyper aigu et qu'il en a honte. Pendant ce temps, l'équipe 8 se félicitait et Iruka soufflait de soulagement.


	3. Lait

**Mikau32 :** mais qui t'as dit que c'était fini ? Sors toi vite cette idée de la tête ! Je continue pour… au moins deux chaps et peut-être une… évolution ? huhu

**Ailes ecarlates : **merci pour ta review elle m'a fait hyper plaisir, car c'est pour toi, lecteur, que j'écris !

**Petit communiqué de l'auteur : **si quelqu'un connaît le moyen de faire apparaître les tirets, je suis pas contre une petite indication…

Cuisine 3

Passons. Tout le monde a bien réussi à doser 500g de farine ? (réponse positive) Très bien, maintenant, le moment le plus important : le lait. Un litre suffira, ça devrait pas être difficile à mesurer, il suffit de mettre la bouteille. Enfin, de l'ouvrir et d'en verser tout le contenu dans les œufs et la farine.

C'est bon, on est pas débiles quand même ! râla Kiba.

Bah je me méfie après ce que tu as fait avec les œufs…

Ouais, bon, ça va… grommela-t-il sous les rires des autres.

Donc, comme je le disais, le plus gros morceau n'est pas de verser le lait, mais de le mélanger au reste sans faire de grumeaux. Il suffit pour ça de mettre le lait en deux fois et…

Et ? questionna Shikamaru, après un moment d'absence de la part du sensei.

Bah… Vous m'écoutez ? D'habitude vous êtes déjà partis…

C'est vrai mais après on n'a pas le point alors… expliqua Kankuro.

Alléluia ! Bon, je disais quoi, moi, déjà ?

Faut mettre le lait en 2 fois, rappela Sakura.

Fayotte, lui lança Ino, tout bas.

Merci, Sakura. Donc vous mettez le lait en deux fois…

On finira par le savoir, glissa Naruto à Sasuke, qui, étrangement, approuva d'un haussement de sourcil.

… et vous remuez assez rapidement pour ne pas qu'il se forme de blocs. Pensez bien à passer sur les bords !

On peut y aller maintenant ? s'impatienta Gaara.

Oui !

Le chaos auquel Iruka s'attendait n'eut pas lieu. Ou, du moins, pas immédiatement. Au début, tous les élèves s'appliquaient pour faire gagner leur équipe, ayant compris que ce n'était ni une affaire de force ni de vitesse. Mais, comme on dit, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Ainsi, le sensei remarqua bien vite le jeune Uchiwa, planté devant le saladier et le regardant d'un air mauvais.

Euh… Sasuke…

Quoi ?

Si tu continues à le regarder comme ça, rien ne va se passer…

Parce que si je le regarde gentiment ça va marcher ?

Euh… non, mais…

Alors pourquoi je me forcerai ?

Oulà… C'est grave…

Eh, Sasuke ! l'apostropha Lee. Avec ce regard-là tu vas juste réussir à le faire tourner !

C'est pas ça le but ? demanda Sasuke, le regardant dans les yeux comme il l'avait fait avec la pâte.

Oulàlà… Iruka se prit la tête dans les mains.

Abruti ! lança Kiba. Je vais te montrer comment il faut faire !

Oulàlàlà…

Kiba entreprit alors de fouetter sa pâte aussi fort qu'il put, ce qui était quand même impressionnant. Lee entra aussi dans la partie, entraînant Naruto qui bouscula Sasuke qui n'était décidément pas très volontaire. La seule équipe à rester calme était celle d'Ino, puisque Temari avait sorti un éventail plus petit (enfin, tout est relatif) mais cette fois-ci en toute sécurité puisque la farine ne risquait plus de s'envoler, et Kankuro, pour ne pas trop se fatiguer, avait lancé sa marionnette dans la bataille..

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour tomber sur des abrutis pareils !

Tous les gennins s'arrêtèrent et rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules en entendant leur ancien sensei crier. Quand il était comme ça, ils risquaient au moins de se prendre des lignes du code d'honneur à copier, et ils craignaient ce châtiment plus que tout.

Pour vous apprendre un peu la discipline, le point va à l'équipe d'Ino, la seule à être restée calme.

Ouais ! s'exclama Choji entre deux bouchées.

Pour une fois que ta flemme nous sert à quelque chose ! se moqua gentiment Ino.

Et surtout pour une fois que tu te tiens tranquille ! Ah les filles ! répliqua Shikamaru.


	4. Attente

**Lucas senpai : **Comme on dit, l'intelligence a ses limites que ne connaît pas la bêtise…

**Wa-tsukimi : **Rassure-toi, moi non plus je suis pas hyper douée…

**Daffy ze hinti : **Haha… pour les points tu verras… C'est ce qu'on appelle la cerise sur les crêpes ! lol

**Note de l'auteur : **Désolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps mais j'ai recommencé ce chapitre quasi entièrement pour qu'il soit plus drôle… Merci pour les reviews, mais aussi et surtout pour lire !

Cuisine 4 :

Bon, maintenant la partie que je redoute le plus…commença Iruka.

Si c'est celle qu'il redoute le plus, ça doit être la plus difficile, supposa Shino. Va falloir être prudents…

Il s'agit de… laisser reposer la pâte ! termina Iruka.

Quoi ? C'est tout ? s'exclamèrent tous les gennins en chœur.

Mais c'est débile ! dit Sasuke. En quoi ce serait le plus difficile ? Y a rien à faire !

Ah, enfin une activité qui m'intéresse ! approuva Shikamaru. On peut partir alors s'il n'y a rien à faire ?

Je ne crois pas, non, objecta le sensei. Ce que je crains c'est de vous garder une heure dans une pièce sans rien à faire.

N-n-nous ne s-s-som-m-mes pas s-s-si t-t-terrib-b-ble que ç-ç-ça…réussit à articuler Hinata.

Tiens, tu parles, toi ? railla Gaara.

Laisse-la tranquille abruti ! lança Kiba.

Bon, vous voyez, ça commence déjà ! s'énerva Iruka. Alors tout le monde se calme !

Mais, Iruka sensei…

Quoi, Lee ?

Bah s'il n'y a rien à faire, ça signifie pas de points sur cette épreuve !

Tu parles d'une épreuve ! grogna Neji.

Si, Neji, c'est une épreuve… pour moi ! Et non, Lee, il n'y aura pas de points.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait, en attendant ? demanda Naruto.

Faudrait se mettre d'accord sur un truc… déclara Kiba.

Tous ? Impossible, lâcha Shikamaru.

J'ai rien à faire avec vous, moi ! lancèrent Neji, Sasuke et Gaara en même temps, puis, après s'être regardés : Chips !

Autant vous dire que tous les autres personnes présentes étaient sur le… baba. Iruka fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits :

Ça, c'est fait… Bon, pour vous tenir un peu, j'ai pensé à quelque chose…

Il se pencha et farfouilla dans son sac, en sortant une calculatrice, une jarre à biscuits, une rape à fromage, un grille pain chantant, une poivrière-bilboquet…, objets qui s'amoncelaient jusqu'à le faire disparaître sous l'œil ébahi et/ou consterné des gennins.

Mais… Iruka sensei…l'interpela Sakura. A quoi ça vous sert tout ça ?

Euh… répondit celui-ci, gêné. En fait j'ai pas eu le temps de vider mon sac en revenant alors…

Non, mais pourquoi vous traînez des trucs aussi inutiles dans votre sac ? demanda Shikamaru.

En même temps tu traînes une chose inutile aussi… railla Sakura.

Répète un peu, pour voir ! réagit Ino.

Oh, tu t'es sentie visée ?

Mais la bataille n'eut pas lieu puisqu'Iruka les assomma d'un coup de grille-pain, qui se mit à chanter « Elle descend de la montagneu à cheuvaleu… ».

Vous voyez bien que c'est utile !

Heureusement que ni Sasuke, ni Gaara ni Neji ne peuvent répondre… fit remarquer Shino.

C'est pas faux, lâcha Iruka. Bon, pour en revenir à l'activité… Voilà !

Il leur présentait un livre épais, relié de cuir rouge (donc assorti aux lunettes de Shino…lol). Les gennins ne comprenaient pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata utilise son byakugan.

Un livre de conte ?

Mais je suis nul en maths… râla Naruto.

Non, pas des comptes, des contes, genre dragons, fées… expliqua-t-elle.

T'as oublié de bégayer Hinata… remarqua Tenten (on l'avait pas beaucoup entendue, elle).

Ah o-o-ui, p-p-pard-d-on… U-u-un li-livre de c-c-contes…

Voilà, personne n'a rien vu.

M-m-er-ci.

Sasuke, demanda Naruto, voyant son coéquipier s'agiter, un problème ?

Ah enfin ! Juste : après les crêpes, la guimauve ! (oui je sais, elle est moins bien que l'autre, gomen !)

Mais enfin, Sasuke, c'est romantique, un beau prince qui sauve une jeune fille en détresse…

Merci, mais ça me rappelle le boulot par ta faute, Sakura !

J'ai toujours dit que t'étais un boulet, grand front !

Répète un peu, la truie !

VOUS VOUS CALMEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! hurla Iruka. Ou je vous assomme encore !

D-d-d'ac-c-cord… bégayèrent-elles.

Hey, mais c'est mes répliques ! Y a copyright sur le bégaiement ! s'énerva Hinata.

T'as encore oublié de bégayer, fit remarquer Tenten pendant que tout le monde regardait la jeune Hyuga de travers, et d'après le script t'as pas le droit de t'énerver !

Oui d'accord mais l'auteur m'a donné l'autorisation ; va dire répliques, bégaiement et copyright en bégayant, toi !

Vu comme ça…

Bon, je commence, fit Iruka pour réclamer l'attention de tous.

Les gennins s'assirent, leurs petits visages aux grands yeux émerveillés levés vers leur ancien sensei (j'imagine trop, ce serait chou !).

Il était une fois, un Roi et une Reine qui vivaient dans un beau château. Par un magnifique jour de printemps, la Reine mit au monde une jolie petite fille.

Iruka sensei, l'interrompit Naruto, comment on fait les bébés au fait ?

Euh… Je crois que c'est pas tellement le moment… réussit-il à articuler après un gros moment de surprise et de solitude.

Mais on veut savoir ! insista Kiba.

Euh… et bien… c'est à dire que… en fait… vous voyez… c'est une question de… jardinage et…de cigogne… Ahem… Je continue l'histoire !

Oui ! s'exclamèrent les filles en tapant dans leurs mains.

Bon ! (Mais ils ont régressé ou quoi ? pensa Iruka. On dirait des gamins de 5 ans…) Alors un jour arriva la petite princesse qui était très jolie et que tout le monde voulait voir. Mais une méchante sorcière lui jeta un sort.

Non ! firent Sakura et Ino en se prenant la main, pendant qu'Hinata se remettait à pleurer (après avoir relu le script) et que Tenten était contente.

Quel sort, demanda Temari, tremblante.

Et bien, la princesse devait s'endormir pendant 100 ans si elle se piquait le doigt sur une machine à filer la laine. Or, le jour de son 15° anniversaire, alors que ses parents s'étaient absentés pour la matinée, elle rencontra une vieille femme qui filait de la laine.

La sorcière ! s'exclamèrent Tenten et Temari en même temps.

Exactement les filles ! Cette vieille femme incita la princesse à se piquer le doigt. Elle s'endormit donc, causant ainsi la tristesse de tout le royaume.

Quelle gourde, lâcha Sasuke. Neji, Gaara, je vous libère ! J'en ai marre d'être le seul réaliste.

Mmm… firent-ils, mais comme ils parlent la même langue Sasuke comprit le remerciement.

Sasuke, tu surveilles ton langage. Reprenons. Un siècle s'écoula, et la princesse ne se réveillait toujours pas. Un jour, un valeureux prince arriva dans ce royaume triste. Entendant parler de la légende de la belle jeune femme aux magnifiques proportions et surtout de très beaux… euh… c'est quoi ce truc ? s'interrogea Iruka, un peu gêné, puis réalisant : Kakashi, je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de mes livres !

Très beaux quoi ? demanda Kankuro.

De très beaux… yeux, évidemment ! Héhé… fit-il, une goutte d'eau derrière la tête. Bref ! Il entra donc dans le château, combattant les plantes maléfiques que la sorcière avait fait pousser pour repousser les prétendants. Il arriva grâce à son courage et à sa force à une chambre où reposait la princesse endormie. Pour la réveiller il…

Lui lança des kunaï dessus ! s'exclama Sasuke.

Non, il l'a secouée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille ! proposa Neji.

Mais non, il l'a achevée tout de suite pour avoir la paix ! finit Gaara.

Euh… rien de tout cela les garçons… fit Iruka, qui tentait en même temps de calmer des jeunes filles horrifiées.

Mais enfin, c'est évident, il l'a sauvée ! dit Lee, chevaleresque (lol).

Bien sûr ! fit Choji. Il lui a dit « fais pas ta Shikamaru » et l'a réveillée !

JE PEUX FINIR, OUI ? s'énerva Iruka. Il embrassa la princesse qui ouvrit les yeux, ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur leurs jours. Voilà !

C'est beau… articula Sakura, en larmes avec des étoiles plein les yeux comme toutes les autres filles.

C'est nul, lâchèrent les garçons.

C'est l'heure, surtout, remarqua le conteur. Vous réveillez Shikamaru ?

Temari, vas-y !

Avec plaisir ! répondit-elle.

Elle s'approcha doucement du jeune ado endormi, approcha son visage du sien et…

Oh, la Belle au Bois Dormant ! Debout ! fit-elle en lui flanquant un bon coup de pied.

Quoi, c'est fini ?


	5. Cuisson

**Orelinde : **en fait je voulais lancer une nouvelle mode…mdr

**Lucas senpai : **je vois pas pourquoi Hinata serait toujours timide… Hyuuga Power !

**Daffy ze hinti : **j'adore Gaara et en mignon tout plein il doit être à croquer ( !), mais c'est tout de suite moins marrant ! Vive les glaçons je les adore (petit fantasme…lol)

**Inurame : **C'était mon but de vous dégouter comme ça ! Sadique ? Moi ? Jamais !

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport au début de l'histoire, pardonnez-moi ! Lisez quand même, merci pour vos reviews ça me rend heureuse ! Il y a quelques petites dédicaces aux pointers (qui se reconnaitront) et à une certaine émission… Cherchez laquelle ! (indice : plutôt au début…)

Cuisine :

L'adulte rassembla tous les gennins en une ligne, debout bien droits. Il passait et repassait devant eux, les toisant d'un regard dur.

Vous vous êtes bien amusés jusqu'ici, mais c'est terminé ! hurla-t-il. Les choses sérieuses commencent ! Votre honneur de ninja est en jeu ! Entendu ?

Ouais, c'est bon… lâcha Temari.

C'EST FINI LE CIVIL ! s'énerva Iruka, ce qui fit se recroqueviller Temari, trembler Hinata, se réveiller Shikamaru qui testait sa nouvelle technique du « dordebou », Choji s'étouffer et fendiller les nouvelles lunettes de Shino (mais avec Carglass, on injecte une résine spéciale et pouf, réparées !). On ne répond pas comme ça à son supérieur, sinon c'est la cour martiale ! Compris ?

Oui, chef ! répondirent en chœur les petits ninjas.

Bon, puisque tout est prêt, nous pouvons passer à la cuisson !

Ouais ! firent (presque) tous les gennins, ensemble.

Alors chaque équipe prend une poêle et cette fois-ci je vous laisse 2 minutes 30 pour décider d'une stratégie. C'est clair ?

Oui, chef ! fit Naruto, pour rigoler.

Au fait, il est interdit de se servir de la poêle pour assommer ses concurrents, reçu ? (Spéciale dédicace à Miharu…)

Oui, Iruka sensei, accepta Lee, se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Il est aussi formellement interdit de faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher les autres équipes de réussir ! Soyez fair-play, et concentrez-vous sur votre objectif !

Reçu, chef ! firent-ils tous, avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté.

Les équipes se reformèrent et tinrent un court conciliabule. On vit bientôt apparaître les stratégies différentes suivant les équipes : dans la team 7, Naruto tenait la poêle, Sasuke se chargeait de la faire chauffer avec des boules de feu et Sakura contrôlait les mouvements des crêpes avec son chakra pour qu'elles retombent bien comme il faut dans la poêle. Pour Hinata, Shino et Kiba, tout semblait être assez bien rôdé aussi : Shino envoyait des insectes relever la température de la poêle pour connaître le moment idéal pour mettre la pâte, Hinata, avec son byakugan, regarder la face de la crêpe en train de cuire pour ne pas qu'elle brûle et Kiba se chargeait du reste. L'équipe de Suna était tout aussi bien organisée : Gaara avait glissé du sable entre la poêle et le feu et le faisait rouler pour assurer une chaleur homogène, Kankuro avait commandé à sa marionnette de tenir fermement l'ustensile de cuisine pour ne pas se brûler et Temari la faisait se retourner avec un coup de vent suffisamment bien maîtrisé pour ne pas enflammer le reste de la pièce. Du côté des élèves de Gaï, la stratégie reposait sur Tenten qui, avec son habileté légendaire, envoyait les crêpes en l'air et les faisait retomber parfaitement et enfin Ino qui se débrouillait comme elle pouvait face à un Choji affamé, pendant que Shikamaru jonglait adroitement entre louche, saladier, poêle et assiette, le tout sans aucune… motivation.

Iruka commença à respirer un peu mieux. Tout se passait bien, l'esprit d'équipe était fort et on acceptait l'erreur de l'autre, puisque l'important pour rester unis est de communiquer. Finalement, ils étaient mignons nos petits gennins, même si le sensei avait tendance à les trouver un peu agités.

Mais notre ami aurait dû savoir qu'un ninja ne doit jamais baisser sa garde ! Car, alors qu'il était là, à s'attendrir sur les charmants petits chérubins placés sous son aile, le drame arrivait à grand pas et frappait à la porte. Ino se laissa en effet déborder par Choji qui la bouscula ; elle entraîna son autre équipier dans sa chute, qui percuta Temari, lui faisant faire un faux mouvement avec son éventail (avant de tomber par terre puisque Gaara, initialement situé sur sa trajectoire, avait fait un pas en arrière et l'avait regardé s'étaler d'un œil morne) qui provoqua un souffle de vent qui attisa une des boules de feu de Sasuke et enflamma Naruto. Lee, pour tenter de protéger inutilement Sakura des flammes, cogna Tenten qui envoya sa crêpe brûlante et à moitié cuite sur Neji. Toute cette agitation distrait Hinata qui en oublia la sienne et ce fut Akamaru qui pleura lorsque de la fumée s'échappa de la poêle.

Quelle hécatombe, murmura Iruka, ébahi, pendant que Temari s'acharnait sur le paresseux, qu'Hinata se confondait en excuses tout comme Tenten et que Sasuke se moquait de Naruto. Je suis maudit… Bon, la force d'un ninja est de rebondir à chaque situation. Naruto, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta (enfin !) le sensei, haussant la voix.

Bien sûr ! C'est pas une ridicule petite boule de feu comme celles de Sasuke qui vont me faire quelque chose !

Tu peux parler, t'es tellement grillé que même Akamaru voudrait pas de toi pour son dîner après 48 jours à manger du yaourt ! réplique le brun ténébreux.

Ça c'est sûr, Akamaru, lui, n'avale pas n'importe quoi !

Ouaf, approuva le chien.

Quoi ? Répétez un peu ça, si vous l'osez !

On se calme ! ordonna le sensei. Bref, suite à ce que je qualifierai de désastre maladroit, je vais mettre 2 points à cette épreuve, qui était finalement plus tactique que les autres. Ces 2 points seront séparés : en effet, le premier récompensera le meilleur travail d'équipe tandis que l'autre s'attribuera sur le nombre de crêpes faites.

Le jeune adulte fit une pause.

D'après le peu que j'ai pu en voir, il y a eu une équipe qui, malgré ses différences très marquées et ses rivalités, a su mettre en valeurs les atouts de chacun. Chacun des membres a fait totalement confiance aux autres en lui confiant une partie du travail, et a pris ses responsabilités dans l'affaire. (J'ai horreur de quand les profs font ça…) Cette équipe est… la 7 !

Ouais ! s'écrièrent les trois gennins (et oui, les trois !)

Sasuke et Naruto entreprirent alors de faire un check, c'est à dire ils cognent leur poing devant, dessus et dessous, tapent trois fois dans les mains de l'autre, se touchent les coudes… mais bien vit ils se perdent et Sasuke esquive la main de Naruto qui menaçait dangereusement son œil droit et réplique par un coup de poing bien placé cette fois.

Bref, reprend Iruka. Pour le deuxième point, on va…

Compter ? propose Ino.

Mais non, voyons, où est le plaisir ? demanda le sensei d'un ton désinvolte. Nous allons calculer. Alors, sachant qu'une crêpe a une épaisseur moyenne de 0.05 cm, vous mesurez chacun votre pile et vous multipliez par ce nombre. Vous avez 5 minutes !

Les gennins se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

Tu vois, Hinata, fit remarquer Naruto, c'était vraiment un livre de comptes !

Cette remarque fit rougir l'intéressée qui baissa les yeux, et attira un petit sourire victorieux à Tenten (ça vous rappelle pas quelquechose les filles ? )

Pourquoi vous faites rien ? interrogea, Iruka, cassant le moment tout mignon.

C'est débile, lâcha Shikamaru, et fatigant !

Bon, bah, j'en ai marre, moi ! s'énerva encore l'adulte, en faisant de grands gestes. je me tue à faire rentrer dans vos pauvres têtes un minimum d'intelligence, mais tant pis ! Faites comme vous voulez ! Et puis, j'ai pas demandé à m'occuper de vous, ni à venir au monde, moi… pleurnicha-t-il, s'effondrant sur la table.

A ce spectacle, tout le monde s'était calmé, honteux. Puis Hinata et Sakura s'approchèrent de lui, et lui tapotèrent doucement dans le dos.

On… on s'ex… cuse t-t-tous, Iruka-sensei.

Mais oui, pas vrai les autres ?

Bien sûr, répondirent, sur différents tons, les gennins.

Ah, vous voyez ? reprit Sakura.

O-o-oui… hoqueta-t-il.

Bon, alors ne pleurez plus. C'est fini !

At-tention, Iruka-s-sensei, vous v-vous met-t-tez à b-b-bégay-yer co-comme m-moi ! plaisanta Hinata.

Oui, bon, fit Iruka en se levant avec un sourire. Je me suis peut-être un peu emporté…

Si vous l'aviez pas fait, on aurait été choqué ! lança Naruto. C'est vrai, quoi, c'est aussi pour ça qu'on vous adore !

C'est gentil les enfants. Alors, vous me les comptez, ces crêpes ? Neji, tu relèves le score de tout le monde, d'accord ?

Okay…

5 minutes plus tard, il s'avança, un papier dans la main.

Les premiers sont… ceux de Suna !

Ouais ! s'exclama Temari. J'vous avais dit qu'on était les meilleurs !

Calme-toi, on est tous à égalité, je te signale, lâcha Shikamaru.

A ces mots, un silence menaçant se fit. Tous les gennins se regardaient, près pour l'ultime épreuve.


	6. Epreuve finale

Ultime chapitre, ouf diront certains, noooooon diront d'autres (enfin j'espère ), bravo à Daffy ze hinti pour sa prémonition sur les scores des équipes et il y a un petit mot en fin de chap…

Cuisine

Iruka était, il fallait bien l'avouer, légèrement tendu. Il déglutit difficilement, une goutte de sueur tombant de son front le long de sa tempe. Il cherchait inconsciemment une échappatoire, ou au moins un moyen de gagner un peu de temps… Même s'il savait pertinemment que s'il pouvait s'en tirer sans dommage, cela tiendrait du miracle… Il ne pouvait pas y couper, c'était son destin (lol)… Et surtout, à la base, c'était son idée, les crêpes ! Mais à présent que tout avait dégénéré, et qu'il se trouvait dos au mur, il se rendait compte de sa naïveté… On l'avait prévenu que tous ces gamins étaient dangereux, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit de cette manière… Le sensei inspira longuement, les yeux fermés, rassemblant tout son courage et toute sa volonté. Il était ninja, non ? Et un ninja se doit de faire son devoir, dut-il en subir de rudes conséquences ! Mais quand même, juste un petit miracle de rien du tout, c'est pas beaucoup demandé, non ? Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il semblait que sa bonne étoile l'avait abandonné… 5 assiettes se trouvaient devant lui, portant chacune trois noms et, comble de l'épouvante, une crêpe. L'épreuve finale pouvait débuter.

Chez les gennins, la tension était à son comble. Iruka devait goûter les crêpes, leur adjuger une note allant de 0 à 10 pour les départager. Ce n'était plus de leur ressort, comme si leur avenir leur échappait, ils n'avaient plus contrôle sur rien… C'en était effrayant. D'ailleurs, Hinata tremblait comme une feuille, Kiba montrait nerveusement les dents, Sakura et Ino étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Temari astiquait son éventail, Tenten jonglait avec des kunaï, Lee faisait craquer ses doigts (ce que ça me stresse, ce truc !), Shikamaru était réveillé et attentif. Le senseï s'arrêta devant la première assiette : la tension monta encore d'un cran, et Hinata s'évanouit. Il plissa les yeux, derrière lui on aperçut une boule de végétation rouler derrière lui (façon western, vous voyez ? je sais pas comment ça s'appelle ). Il porta un morceau de crêpe à ses lèvres, tout le monde retint son souffle… Puis le monde éclata de rire devant la tête du senseï, bleu, s'étouffant à moitié, et s'écriant :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? C'est infâme ! »

Et tous les gamins de rire de plus belle, pendant que leur responsable appréhendait les autres assiettes, et prenait tout son temps pour marquer un beau zéro sur sa feuille, en face des noms concernés. Il prit tellement de temps qu'Hinata finit par se réveiller, et Tenten, dans le but de lui redonner des forces, lui offrit une crêpe. Après quoi, la jeune Hyuga ne se releva plus, jusqu'à ce que Naruto propose de lui faire du bouche à bouche qui réveilla son inconscient et la fit ouvrir les yeux d'un coup. Pendant ce temps, Iruka continuait son inspection, pendant que les bulles de pâte à crêpe se faisaient toujours plus nombreuses sur son papier. Il arriva alors à la conclusion fatale que, malgré tous ses efforts, les gennins n'étaient décidément pas doués en cuisine.

« Hum… les enfants, écoutez-moi… Après avoir goûté vos crêpes, je me dis que vos ennemis ont du souci à se faire…

Y a pas de rapport, Iruka-senseï… fit remarquer Lee, désappointé.

J'y viens, j'y viens… En quoi vos crêpes font-elles de vous de bons ninjas ? Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'avec ça vous pouvez faire avouer n'importe quoi à n'importe qui ! Vous feriez même pleurer Orochimaru comme un enfant ! Et encore, ce serait peut-être considéré comme inhumain d'infliger ce genre de traitement à qui que ce soit ! »

Les novices se regardèrent, choqués. Puis on remarqua bien vite quels ninjas avaient un sens pratiques.

« Comment on fait pour nous départager, alors ? demanda Neji, vexé. »

Le sensei se figea, dans l'impossibilité de donner une réponse satisfaisante à cette question, et la peur au ventre de se refaire enguirlander par Sakura. Mais le miracle tant attendu eut lieu, il prit l'apparence d'une porte s'ouvrant à la volée qui frappa Ino de plein fouet.

« Non mais ça va pas ? hurla-t-elle.

Sauvé… soupira Iruka.

Pardon, jeune fille ! s'excusa Gaï, essayant de ne pas se faire frapper par une blonde furieuse. »

Derrière lui se tenaient les autres senseï, et Iruka vit son cauchemar tirer à sa fin… enfin presque :

« Kakashi-sensei ! s'exclama Naruto. Vous tombez bien, vous allez pouvoir assister à notre victoire !

Tss… Tu rêves, lâcha Neji.

Comme si vous pouviez nous battre… renchérit Kiba.

Soyez pas ridicules, bande de gamins, railla Temari.

Mais non, c'est nous qui allons gagner, déclara Ino.

Neji a raison, mon équipe est la plus forte ! s'enflamma (au sens propre) Gaï.

Concours de quoi ? demanda Kakashi, seul réaliste.

De crêpes ! s'exclamèrent tous les gennins en même temps. »

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les senseï se regardèrent, puis ils explosèrent tous de rire. Iruka, légèrement vexé (que légèrement parce qu'il faut bien avouer que c'est une idée tellement ridicule que seule une tordue peut écrire cette fic), trouva dans les tréfonds de son esprit un moyen machiavélique de départager les concurrents et en même temps de s'amuser un peu à son tour.

« Les enfants, j'ai trouvé un moyen infaillible de décider des gagnants de cette épreuve, et donc du concours. »

A ces mots, tout le monde se tut, et la tension monta chez les plus jeunes. Même les autres cessèrent de rire, conscients de l'implication que mettaient leurs protégés dans cette affaire. Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de toute l'assemblée, l'organisateur eut un léger sourire à la Sasuke (vous savez, celui qui fait peur ) et continua :

« Mais vous avez déjà fait ce que vous pouviez, soit pas grand-chose, disons-le clairement, aussi, les deux points finaux iront à l'équipe dont le senseï aura mangé le plus de crêpes !

Eh, je suis pas trop d'accord, là… lâcha Kakashi.

Quoi, tu as peur de m'affronter ? demanda Gaï.

Ça compte pour nos duels ? Alors d'accord. (cris de joie de l'équipe 7)

Pas question, refusèrent Kurenaï, Asuma et le senseï de Gaara et Cie (je sais ni comment il s'appelle, ni ce qu'il fiche là, mais ça m'arrange !).

A noter que les équipes dont les senseï ne participent pas seront disqualifiées… rajouta Iruka, toujours son sourire aux lèvres.

Pff… soupira Kurenaï, ne pouvant résister au regard trop mignon d'Hinata.

Galère, lâcha Asuma () en s'asseyant à une table, sous les cris d'encouragement de ses élèves. »

On prépara alors des assiettes équitables de crêpes, puis Iruka trouva dans son sac, derrière une peluche en forme de géranium, un chronomètre vert vif. Ce fut le signal du départ. Gaï, n'ayant pas compris que c'était avant tout une épreuve d'endurance et de résistance physique, partit en quatrième vitesse, et aurait pû faire pâlir de jalousie Choji et Naruto. Les autres prenaient leur temps, et furent très vite surpris à la fois du goût et de la texture de ces choses outrageusement nommées crêpes. Cependant, comme on dit, rien ne sert de se baffrer, il faut arriver à l'heure à table. Aussi Gaï ne tint pas très longtemps. Kurenaï abandonna rapidement elle aussi, pendant qu'Asuma et le dernier senseï changeaient de couleur (vert pour l'un et gris pour l'autre, choisissez). Finalement, le dernier à tenir fut Kakashi avec son entraînement à la torture, mais il avait quand même l'air mal en point, à en juger par la sueur luisant sur sa tempe. Finalement, lors du comptage à la fin du temps imparti, il se trouva qu'aucun n'avait atteint le stade des 5 crêpes.

Personne ? Pas si sûr… Un valeureux guerrier avait mangé 5 crêpes, et s'en était sorti vivant. Et cette personne n'est autre que… Iruka !

FIN

Voilà, fic finie, j'espère que ça vous a plu, moi en tous cas je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire, j'ai vraiment essayé de mon mieux à faire un truc bien…Je suis toujours un peu dégoûtée de finir une fic, celle-là encore plus… Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'arrive avec une autre fic un peu moins stupide (si si, je suis capable d'écrire des trucs intelligents des fois) et plus mignonne…

Bisouxxx à tous !

Kumi-chan.


End file.
